Bruised Knuckles
by MagicTimeBear
Summary: Adam gets into a clubfight when protecting a very drunk Kris. Hurt/comfort. Established relationship.


**Author's note: I'm guessing since I'm pretty inactive here, noone checks my updates on my lj. Don't blame you. Anyway, here's a new drabble that came to me during school. Club!fights and a little hurt/comfort. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Ouch," Kris winces, as Adam places a kiss on his bruised forehead, followed by an ice pack. His head was throbbing and he really wanted to just go lie down on his big feathery soft king-sized bed. He was currently settled on the red couch of his and Adam's apartment, and Adam was hovering over him like he was a newborn child who just caught their first cold. "Adam, I'm fine. I don't even feel it."

Adam gave him a look and frowned slightly, disbelief coating his next sentence. "If that's the truth, then why did you just wince and say 'ouch'?"

Kris merely shrugged and sighed as Adam lifted the ice pack from his head one more time, checking what must be a black-eye. "How bad is it?"

Adam flung his arms around Kris' small form and whined, "Oh Kris! I should've gotten to him sooner! I'm so sorry!"

Kris rolled his eyes, "Adam, don't be a dumbass. It was my fault. I just drank a little too much."

Adam pulled back, a frown still playing at his lips, "I shouldn't have let you drink that much then! I mean, I..I kinda knew… that you had just a bit over how much your little body could handle, and I thought you'd be fine as long as you stuck with me.. But I'm such a bad boyfriend. I didn't pay attention for ten seconds, and who knew that that was just how long… and now look at you! I'm so so so sorry." He pulled Kris' head to his chest in a vice-grip of a hug and Kris groaned. Probably from a mix of pain from the lump on his head and all of the beer he drank. "Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you-"

"Adam.. _Adam._ I'm fine, stop freaking out, okay?" Kris looked up, into Adam's eyes, warm and reassuring. "I'm fine. I don't even remember what happened."

"Do you _want_ to know what happened?" Adam asked. He sat down next to Kris and settled for placing his hands in his lap, awkwardly, because he didn't really know where else to put them and because he really didn't want to risk hurting Kris anymore. Kris looked down at Adam's hands and saw that he wasn't wearing any of his rings currently. He also saw that there was some blood at his knuckles.

"How bad is the other guy?" Kris asked, because he didn't really forget what happened, he can remember drinking a little too much, slipping away from Adam's arms – "I just have to use the bathroom, babe. Be back in a minute," – bumping into some random tall man with long dark hair, forgetting that they were at a totally 98% straight club in L.A., dancing with said dark-haired man, and being pushed violently. Next thing Kris knew, his jaw really hurt and he felt like the left lobe of his brain was about to fall out of his skull. That's when Adam came into the mess. He didn't see anything after that because Brad had pulled him away from the dance floor to the club exit.

"Well, after I pulled you off of him – and tried to stop you from swinging at me – he had a black eye.." Adam observed Kris' face as he told him this, but Kris made showed no emotion, so he continued. "So when I got a hold of him, I gave him a matching black eye.. and then some."

"Did you get kicked out?"

Adam laughed and shrugged, "Well, obviously. But I don't care. Fuck 'straight' clubs. We can just stick to our favorites. Less injuries.. if they keep their paws off of you." He winked and Kris could feel his ears turning red.

"Is your hand okay?" Kris asked, taking Adam's hand in his. He turned it over in his own hands a few times and saw that they were a little raw at the knuckles.

"I just haven't thrown a punch in awhile," Adam said in a low tone. He paused for a moment before joking, "I bet my dad would be proud."

Kris brought Adam's hand to his mouth and he brushed a light kiss over his knuckles, his lips lingering slightly. He then breathed a "sorry" against the soft freckled skin of his wrist.

Adam used the same hand to turn Kris' face up to his and he gave him a small smile, "Don't be. The guy.. he didn't need to shove you. He could've asked you to kindly back-off, but instead he chose to be a homophobic asshole." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kris' briefly before pulling him into another hug. "Just don't do it again. You don't need to hurt that pretty little face of yours. Your mom is going to kill me."

Kris couldn't help but laugh at this as he leaned into Adam's chest, making himself comfortable; because right now this seemed a whole lot better than the bed that he wanted to be in just a few moments ago.

"Nah, she won't kill you. She likes you a whole lot more than Daniel."

* * *

**More to come soon. Check out what I'm writing on my profile.**


End file.
